When the rose returns
by Yuseifudofan18
Summary: when someone is alone after 2 years, someone comes that will make him feel happy agian. but what if a new danger come? a danger so evil, it could tear apart their relation ship  NOTE: this takes place after 2 years of deafeating zone. AKIXYUSEI
1. Netiri

The return of the Rose

Yuseifudofan18: Hey what's up? This is my first fan fiction and I'm excited! :D Sitting here today with me are none other than Yusei, Jack, Crow and Luna! Since I'm on my first story I thought might as well tell a little bit about me!

Crow: who wants to know about you ?

Yuseifudofan18: huh?

Jack: yeah, you're pretty boring and ugly for a 14 year old boy, not to mention you have no friends, you will always be a virgin, no girl would ever look at you except the same way they look at cockroaches, and you have a lot of pimples…unlike me !

Yusei and Luna: JACK!

Yuseifudofan18: (starts to sniffle) why are you guys so mean?

Jack: sorry pepperoni pizza face but that's who you are now accept it! Thank god I'm not ugly like you ^_^!

Yuseifudofan18: …. (Runs into another room with tears on his face)

Yusei: JACK YOU IDIOT! You know he gets sad and try to kill himself when ever people call him that! All his life he has been called names and people at his school always make fun of him! Luna, could you go help yuseifudofan18 calm down and ill do the disclaimer?

Luna: ok! (Rushes into the room with yuseifudofan18)

Yusei: Yuseifudofan18 does not own yugioh 5ds. He only owns the plot.

(The story takes place 2 years after the defeat of ZONE)

Yusei POV:

**It was 2 years since I saw everyone in the gang. I missed them a lot, especially Akiza. I knew she went to Germany to study to become a doctor but so far we haven't been able to talk much ever since she left. I have been pretty alone for a 22 year old. I know as a friend I shouldn't think about her everyday but I can't help it! Maybe I think of her more than a friend! Maybe I'm in lo... don't say it! So one day after I got off from the enerD reactor and was at my home at the tops, and was getting ready for bed, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to call her. So hoping she hadn't changed her cell phone within 2 years, I took out my cell phone and was about to dial her number when I saw her calling me! "How ironic." I thought to myself as I answered her call. "Hello, Akiza, is this really you?" "Yes Yusei it's me! How've you been?" "Fine." I said in a sad voice. "What's wrong Yusei? You don't sound okay." "I just miss everyone." "Oh, I know what you mean. I miss everyone, especially you, Yusei. But I have awesome news! I just passed every exam and I'm happy to say I got transferred to new domino general hospital!" "Really! When are you coming!" "In 2 days. In fact im in the airport right now! Well I can't wait to see you again. We have some catching up to do Mr. Fudo, especially since you didn't bother to call me!" When she said the last part, I felt bad. "I am really sorry Akiza, I guess I was busy and also, I didn't want to bother you in your studies." "Yusei, you won't ever be a bother to me! And I forgive you. After all being the head of the new enerD reactor cant be easy, can it?" "No it isn't." I said with a groan. "Well it was nice hearing your voice Yusei. Oh and one more thing! What is your schedule for your week?" "Well, Monday thru Friday im at work from 8:00 AM to 7:00 PM. And im off at weekends." "Ok Yusei see you at Saturday! Bye!" "Bye!" I replied enthusiastically. Akiza was coming! I couldn't wait to see her! Maybe I could tell her how I feel about her. Wait, who am I kidding? Maybe she doesn't have the same feelings for me. Then with a sigh, I went to my bed and fell asleep.**

**(Yuseifudofan18 and Luna come back.) **

**Yuseifudofan18: (sniff) please read and review. You can write flames as long they are tips for improvement. Please don't write bad thing about me, as I am going through a really hard day at school (sniff) and by jack. So please read and review.**

**Luna: please guys, don't say bad things about this story as this is his first fanfic.**


	2. Bryan102694

**Yuseifudofan18: I can't believe it!**

**Crow: what, you found out how ugly you are?**

**Yuseifudofan18: im going to pretend I never heard you. What I don't believe I actually got not 1, not 2, but 3 reviews! Thank you guys for your reviews, epically kallen11 and Midnight. Rose. Midnight. Rose thanks I noticed that too. I didn't mean to make the story into a paragraph but that's what happened on Microsoft word. Oh well. And yeah you got me on the rush thing :3. Anyways I got three reviews! People actually like my story. Take that school, jack and crow: D**

**Crow:… :|**

**Jack: Please, they gave that review so you wouldn't feel bad.**

**Yuseifudofan18: :O liar!**

**Crow: he's right ya know…**

**Yuseifudofan18: (sniffle) please guys read chapter 2 and prove these guys wrong!**

**Crow and jack: ya right! Like anyone would be stupid enough to do that! (Laughing together)**

**Yuseifudofan18: Yusei how could you be friends with such jerks?**

**Yusei: I don't know…..**

**Luna: Anyways yuseifudofan18 does not own yugioh 5ds. He only owns the plots.**

Akiza POV: (takes place 2 days later when she arrives at new domino city)

As I walked by the terminals to where my parents were waiting, I recalled 2 weeks ago, when I was told of my amazing success.

"_Hello Miss Izinski. I have amazing news to tell you. " said the dean of the medical school I was attending in Germany._

"_Hello sir, it's a pleasure to meet you again. Please sir, tell me what I have done so amazingly that you needed to talk to me?" I replied politely._

"_Where to start, where to start?" he muttered enthusiastically. "Well Miss Izinski, I am pleased to say you have passed all the medical exam you have taken. This is a feat no one ever has accomplished before!_

_I suddenly couldn't speak, out of shock. "-sir are y-you joking?"_

_He frowned and the smiled "Of course not miss izinski! You are wanted worldwide by every hospital. I have already submitted your name to the Guinness book of world record!_

_With that said he handed me a folder filled with certificates of passing every test of medical studies! This was too much! I screamed with joy and kept saying rapidly over and over "thank you, thank you!" until he shouted "calm down!" I stopped, feeling ashamed I acted so childlike._

"_Now," he asked passing a paper towards me "Which hospital would you like to get transferred to?" I looked through the list, and saw one place where I knew I had to go._

"_there." I said, pointing at the place._

_He looked at my choice, and then an amused look came to his face. "Very well, new domino general hospital it is then. Good luck Akiza." And with that I left his office."_

Now that I look back im think the main reason I wanted to go back to my hometown wasn't because it was my hometown, nor was it the fact my parents were living there. It was because I missed Yusei. I had developed feelings for him ever since I met him. I know, you might say he's my friend, and that's all it should be. But he saved me when I enjoyed people getting hurt by me. He helped me reunite with my mom and dad. He helped me get a turbo license. But the most im grateful for was he saved me from being alone; he was the first person to see me as a human, not a freak or a monster. So I think of him more then just a friend. He's my savior, my hero. So I can't help but fall in love with him. And sometimes I fantasies about him. I know I shouldn't but, I can't help it.

While think about him again, I dint notice my parents shouting towards me until they said my name for the third time. "Akiza!" with that I came out of my thoughts and rushed towards them giving them each a big hug.

"How have you been honey?" my mom asked.

"Great mom! I passed all the exams and now I got transferred here! Isn't that great?" I replied

"Great? What do you mean great! That's fantastic!" my dad replied as we walked towards his limousine.

"By the way honey," my mom said "Yusei is waiting for you at home. He said he couldn't wait to see you!"

"REALLY MOM?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes really dear!" my dad and mom said. With that I was happy. Maybe when I got home I could tell him how I felt by him. Hopefully he has feelings for me too. Wait, who am I kidding? He probably just thinks of me as a "friend". With my smile gone I looked out the window. And the driver started driving.

**Yuseifudofan18: well was this okay? Bad? Awesome? Let me know. Please review so I can prove jack and crow wrong. And please no hurtful comments. I get enough of that for a lifetime at school.**

**Jack: please, not even idiots will review this crap.**

**Yuseifudofan18: you're just jealous I didn't mention you or crow. :P**


	3. kallen11

**Yuseifudofan18: Omg! Im already on chapter 3 and guess what?**

**Jack: you are going to give up this story cause you found out me and crow were telling you the truth?**

**Yuseifudofan18: HAAA! It is actually the opposite jack! Look at the reviews if you don't believe me!:D**

**Jack: huh? (Reads reviews) WTF! Ok who the hell is Bryan102694? He is so dead if I ever meet him! AAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Crow: what happened, **_**king of riding duels? /:) someone told you the truth about you?**_

**Yuseifudo18: Crow I don't think you should be laughing. He made fun of you too. THANK YOU BRYAN102694!**

**Crow: (reads reviews) AGHHHHHHH! BRYAN!**

**(Jack and Crow go outside.)**

**Yuseifudofan18: thanks Bryan, man! You made my day! :D so yeah about the Akiza and Yusei, unfortunately its next chapter. Sorry Bryan! But to make it up to you I will make it a lemon chapter… :) thanks also to Netiri! Today im in a happy mood because of three people, Bryan102694, Netiri, and a person who was really nice to me… kallen11. Thank you so much. You saved me. I was in such a bad mood today I was going to kill myself. But when you PMed me, I stopped. I hope we meet one day, so I can thank you in person. I decided to name this chapter in honor of them. Well, since im in a good mood, ill do the disclaimer.**

**I do not own yugioh 5ds. If I did I would make sure it was the final yugioh show (I saw Zexel, and it SUCKED!)**

(No pov)

As the car stopped in front of the Izinski mansion, Akiza saw a red duel runner parked in the driving lot. But unfortunately for Akiza, there was also a white duel runner, which meant it had to belong to jack atlas, the man she hated the most. The reason she even hated him was that even though Yusei himself had forgiven jack those years ago for stealing Yusei first duel runner, she hadn't. Jack was a snobbish, self centered brat in her opinion.

"MOM! Why is Jack here?" Akiza asked angrily as the three Izinski got off the limo.

"I don't know, sweetheart, we didn't invite him. Maybe he came looking for Yusei. Knowing him he might want to challenge him to a duel again. He always loses though. Every once in a month he drops by new domino city." Her mom replied as they went walking to the main gate.

"oh." She replied. [Well if he tries to make fun of Yusei, im going to clobber his butt out of here.] She thought to herself as they reached the main gate. As they walked in they witnessed Yusei star majestic dragon attacking jacks red dragon archfiend assault mode, thereby making jack lose.

(Akiza point of view.)

I clapped really loudly and said, "Way to go Yusei!"

My parents clapped with me. Yusei turned around and when he looked at me I saw his bored eyes light with excitement, and I don't know if I saw this clearly, but a little sadness too.

"Akiza!" he said walking up to me and gave me a hug, instantly making my body temperature go higher and my heartbeat faster. "It's nice to see you again." He said with a smile.

"You too, Yusei. Now let's go in so we can catch up." I said.

"Ok, you got it. Jack, you coming?" he asked jack nicely.

"No way crab head!" he said angrily, since he lost.

I got mad the moment he said "crab head" and did to him what I promised myself I do to him if he made fun of Yusei: kicked him out of my courtyard.

"Ow, OWWWW!" said jack as I kicked him on the ass.

Yusei smirked at me as I came back.

I gave him a wicked smile and said "shall we go in to my house?"

"Of course your highness" he said smirking even more.

I gave him a playful kick and said "do you want me to kick your butt too?"

He suddenly stopped smirking and in a serious tone said "No let's go."

And holding his hand, I led him into my house.

Yuseifudofan18: so did you like it? Review please. No hurtful comments as I am in a happy mood. I especially hope these three people I named my chapter after read and review this, especially kallen11. This chapter was for you three guys! Don't worry Bryan either next chapter or chapter 5 should have the lemon scene I promise /:)

And kallen11, I hope you read this, and thank you. You are the first person who didn't judge on my looks.


	4. bryan102694 and Netiri

**Yuseifudofan18: hey guys I wanted to tell my reviewers something.**

**Jack: oh ill tell them something all right! **

**Crow: yah, with OUR DUEL DISK AND FIST! BRING IT ON BRYAN! WE WILL KICK YOUR ASS ANYDAY!**

**Yuseifudofan18: GUYS NOT NOW!(SRRY BRYAN BUT I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING FIRST TO MY OLD AND NEW REVIEWERS^_^) well first of all im glad the people that I hoped read chapter 3 (kallen11) did read it! And let me reply to all of you oldies (don't worry u new reviewers are going to get mention too! ^_^) ok, first to kallen11: YAAAAAAYYYYYYYY YOU ACTULLY READ IT! I love you too! And no, THANK YOU FROM SAVING ME! Im going to name the next chapter after you and a new reviewer^_^ NEXT UP: Netiri OMG YOU READ IT TOO! DOUBLE YAY! You are welcome! And thanks for those words! Ill try to listen to what you said (it does sound kind of corny, but it's the thought it counts.) and no you have never offended me. Now to the final oldie! That's right; it's my great friend, jack and crows most hated enemy, I welcome bryan102694! (Yuseifudofan18, Yusei, and Luna clap, but jack and crow remain silent.) You are great and funny! When I read all your comments, I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe for 5 minutes. Man, I have never seen crow as angry as you made him when he read those comments! I hope the three oldies stick with me till death do us apart, (this is sounding like a wedding lol^_^) and now the new ones. (YAY!) First off, the other person who will be with kallen11 in the next chapter: AKI-NEE.! Lol me too, I read some other peoples lemon stories, and I think I got one nice smooth one! Its going to be pretty loud (lol I mean with moaning) so get ready Akiza and Yusei! Hahahahhahaa!**

**Akiza: you pervert! Here I thought you were a sweet, nice boy who gets picked on and called a freak, a physic, and other names. But I guess it's all a show is it! You don't care about people! Isn't that right Yusei!**

**Yusei :( wanting to see what happens) umm, yah.**

**Yuseifudofan18: (shocked) no Akiza, I dint mean to offend you! Don't turn out to be jack and crow to me PLEASE! Im sorry!**

**Akiza :…( also wanting to see how this is going to turn out) fine. Im sorry I said that.**

**Yuseifudofan18: thank you :) now onto my second new reviewer: **Iron horse90 well thanks! I didn't know people would actually like me or my stories! So this is what its like to feel liked. I wish I got the nice treatment you guys have given me at school. But that's just a dream I guess. :( No one in real life would ever be so nice to me like you guys. So thanks. Keep reviewing please.


	5. kallen 11 and aki nee

Yuseifudofan18: (crying) I hate my f***ing life!

Akiza: (gives him a hug) what's wrong?

Yuseifudofan18: (stops crying) well (sniff) today I was in a fight between (sniff) the three worst bullies of all time. I accidently tripped on one of the bully's shoe, causing to get a scratch on his shoe, and he got mad and called me the worst names and he and his friends started hurting me so bad I still have a bruise as im writing this.

Jack: (stares at the bruises in shock) oh my god! Name calling I would have understand, (and join in with crow), but...But...This is true torture! Are you ok? Here let me get some ice. (Goes to the fridge)

Crow: oh dude, man I am really sorry about making fun of you. You okay bro?

Yuseifudofan18: (gives a weak smile) really, do you guys mean this?

Crow: of course! That beating was for no good reason! Those bastards! If I knew who it was I would make their face flatter than pancakes!

Yuseifudofan18: (with a small grin) thanks you guys!

Akiza: (let goes from the hug) im going to read the reviews, they always cheer you up! (Reads one review about her from Bryan) WTF! YUSEIIII!

Yusei: what's wrong Akiza?

Akiza: there is a pervert who likes to LOOK AT ME NAKED!

Yusei: I thought you let me… you were moa-

Akiza: NOT YOU BAKA HEAD! THAT REVIEWER BRYAN!

Yusei: WHAT! OH HELL NO HE DIDN'T!

Yuseifudofan18: oh come on leave him alone! He can dream cant he! (Jack comes with the ice pack) thanks jack. Well, anyways, Yusei, Akiza, please, im sorry for doing this, but some people want to read it so…

Akiza: no! You don't mean...

Yusei: a lemon scene.

Yuseifudofan18: like I said im really sorry! Don't be like those bullies to me please!

Jack: don't worry ill protect you now.

Crow: me too. I promise.

Yuseifudofan18: Thanks guys! Well before I begin, I have some things I want to say to my newest reviews. Well Bryan, my name….. Is Ahmed (I know. AAGHH a terrorist name? ;( ) At midnight rose: well thanks for reviewing again! And its okay, I know what you mean. I haven't been noticed by anyone but bullies, so it's great IF I get any attention (which will never happen. (Sigh.) That's what happens when you are ugly I guess) oh well. Netiri (sorry if I spelled your name wrong) thing is, I wish I knew you guys in real life. Then my life wouldn't be so terrible. But that's a dream…. Oh well. At least jack and crow will be nice to me. Can one of you guys do the disclaimer?

Luna: ill do it! Btw thanks Bryan about that comment of me! That was so sweet of you! I hope your sister becomes nice. Anyways yuseifudofan18 does not own yugioh 5ds. He only owns the plot.

**(No point of view)**

**As they went inside the izinski main hall, Akiza saw a table filled with food and drinks. Akiza wanted to tell Yusei about her feelings, but she couldn't, not in front of her parents. So she decided to invite him to sleepover for the night. "Yusei, I was wondering if you wanted to sleep here tonight, so we can catch up?"**

"**Okay, dr. izinski!" he said with another smirk. **

"**You really want to end up like jack don't you?" Akiza said with an evil smile.**

"**No! But anyways if it's okay with your parents, sure!" he said.**

"**It's okay with us. Anyways, we were about to go to a trip this weekend, we were waiting till Akiza came so we could see her before we left. So now we have to go." Said the senator of new domino city.**

"**Have fun you two!" said Akiza's mom. And with that the senior izinski's left.**

**As they saw the limo leave the visible horizon, they thought the same thought: 'I can't wait to tell my feelings to him/her.'**

**But, as night came along, they couldn't. They were playing games, talking about their achievements, and it was time to eat. What they didn't know was that someone had left beer in both of their cups, as payback for what Akiza did to his (in his opinion) magnificent butt. So as jack watched, he chuckled to himself and said (to himself) 'its time to see if Akiza's things are 100% real. Hehehehehe!' he watched them finish the turkey, and to his delight he saw them both drinking from the cups he put beer in.**

**Akiza noticed the taste of the water she took out was…. Weird. "Yusei? Does this water taste weird to you?" but after that she had become drunk. And unfortunately, Yusei also had become drunk as well. After a while they both went to a bedroom, and to jacks delight, started kissing on the lips. He took his video camera and pressed 'record'.**

**After they were done kissing, Yusei took of her shirt while she took off his lab coat. Then Yusei took off her pants while she did the same to his. Yusei then took off Akiza's bra, and started to lick and suckled her breasts. She moaned in delight and kept rubbing Yusei boxers, especially on his manhood, which made him moan too. After a while, they took each others remaining clothes off, and were completely naked now. Yusei put his manhood in Akiza, and Akiza started moaning with pain, and after a while, that pain became blood, from where the pain was gone, only to be replaced with pleasure in to her. She kept screaming "fuck me harder, HARDER!"**

**After a while, jack noticed they were about to cum, and as much as he hated Akiza, he couldn't let his best friend since childhood become a father so he screamed out loud, which made Yusei look around and luckily the cum spilled all over Akiza's stomach. Then with a final look around, Yusei and Akiza went to sleep. And, flushed with success, jack rushed out of there, leaving his coat and inside one of his gloves was on the kitchen. If he had gotten them, Akiza would have never known who put beer in her drink.**

**About 8:00 next morning they both woke up and both were shocked to what happened yesterday night. Akiza had only one question "who put beer into our drinks!"**

Well, did you like it? Hate it? Review please! And please, no hateful comments!

Jack: or you have to answer to me!

Crow: and me!

Me: thanks you guys!

Not that I don't want anyone else to read this (in fact I hope everyone in the world gets to read this) but I especially dedicate this chapter to four special people AND THAT THEY READ THIS.

(Always going to be) KALLEN11 I LUV YOU FOREVER!(AS A FRIEND ^_^)

Jack: I think you love her!

Me: (blush) I DO NOT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER IN REAL LIFE YOU DOLT! WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!

Jack: well you do honor her; mention her in every chapter, p-

Me: (now stop blushing) SHUT UP LOL^_^

So anyways

night rose

bryan

netirie

read and review please!:D


	6. author note 2

Hey guys, yuseifudofan18 here. Today I noticed a lot of people got worried since im not updating quickly anymore, and I want to tell you guys im fine.( thnx 4 asking^_^)

Bryan, im sorry but the next 2 or 3 chapters are probably gonna be a duel, so I think the next lemon part wont be coming soon. Sorry! At Netiri. Awwww thank you 4 caring… I read your comment about my name, and man I am so happy! Thanks! Looks like all people aren't racist! Thank you ! ^_^ and what is your real name? I don't think any name is bad actually!:) anyways, bryan and Netiri I want to know, why cant I pm you guys! (its soooooo fustrating, I want to tell you guys something, but I cant even click your name ! arggh!

And finally 2 kallen! Well, thanks and my parents are really busy so we could pm today if you want…

Well thanks guys! Now I have to get back 2 working on the next chapter, and I got school, so don't excpect me 2 update it today( il try real hard though!) thnx for understanding :)

Bye!


	7. chapter 5 kallen11 and midnight rose

Yuseifudofan18: hey guys, im back, with chapter 5! Well, next chapter im going to write a duel!(Im such a yugioh freak, ^_^ I love writing duels!) So, I guess this chapter, nothing much is going to happen. In fact, if you want, you could call this a filler chapter. So, with out further ado, let's begin! (Btw midnight rose thank you too for your beautiful reviews! Please tell me what your name is, I won't make fun of it I promise :)

**(No POV)**

**As Akiza got off of Yusei, and quickly went to the bathroom to put clothes on (she was completely naked) and Yusei was quickly zipping his jeans and buttoning his lab coat, and Akiza came out, they went into the kitchen and faced each other, Yusei looking ashamed. Akiza knew why; he was the reason she wasn't a virgin anymore. **

**But, she wasn't mad at him, she knows it wasn't his fault; and anyways, she wanted to lose her virginity with him, and she got her dream true. It was a while before Yusei spoke up.**

"**Akiza, I-im r-r-eally sorry f-for what happened to-" he said before Akiza interrupted him with a kiss on the lips, which Yusei blushed at, but returned the kiss.**

"**Yusei, I know it's not your fault. And besides, you don't need to be sorry, it's the person who put alcohol in our drinks whose going to be sorry!" Akiza said with determination. "Let's look for clues in the kitchen. They may have left a fingerprint or something."**

"**Your right." Yusei said. And with that, they started looking around the kitchen.**

"**Hmm? what's this?" Yusei said as he spotted jacks glove on the water gallon. "No way! Akiza, come check this out!"**

**Akiza came to him and gasped in shock because of what she saw.**

"**Ok, I would expect this kind of thing with crow, but jacks gone low too?" Akiza asked disgustedly.**

"**I know what you mean." Yusei said with a confused expression. "Jack was never a pervert. Back when we were 15, if he saw crow watching porn, he used to kick him in the balls and scream, "you PERVERT!" Wonder if 2 years on a duel team changed him..."**

**Akiza was shocked. Never would she have thought Jack would go so low, unless…**

"**Yusei! Jack must have been mad when I kicked his ass out of my house. That's why he did it!" Akiza said, anger coming on her face.**

"**Hmm. That does make sense. Jack wasn't one who could control his temper." Yusei said thoughtfully. He then thought about the... sex Akiza and he had yesterday. He couldn't remember much, but he remembered hearing a scream when he broke Akiza's… virginity. That scream saved him from getting him and Akiza a lot of trouble. And that scream came directly from...**

"**Akiza lets go to the fountain. I remembered hearing a scream from there, when I was about to…. Cum. In you." He said, grimacing.**

"**Oh, ok." She said awkwardly. "Yeah, lets go check over there." She said hurriedly, going red when she remembered at Yusei comment and hiding her face from him.**

**They arrived at the fountain, and found…**

"**Jacks jacket. So it was him." Yusei said angrily as he picked it up. He saw a small box in there that said "spy camera! Great for spying!" Yusei lost all the color in his face and Akiza noticed.**

"**Yusei, what's wrong?" Akiza asked.**

"**Akiza, he was recording us! Oh no! What if he shows your parents! We have to get that camera before your parents come back! Im guessing jack wants a rematch! Well, he's got one! Akiza, you coming?" he said.**

"**Yeah I want to come! After you beat him ill kick jack asslaases ass again! And I also want to know what happened to him." She replied, getting a helmet Yusei passed to her. They both got into the runner, and sped off to where jacks hotel was. When they got there, they barged into the lobby, into the elevator, and knocked on his door. HARD.**

**Jack opened the door, and too sleepy to see who it was said, "sorry, no autographs now."**

"**The only thing that wants your autograph is my foot, bitch, and it wants to meet your ass!" Akiza said, kicking him in his ass.**

"**OWWWW" jack cried as he fell onto the floor. Akiza was about to slap him when Yusei intervened and said to Akiza "let me handle him!"**

**Akiza looked at him angrily and said "fine! But if he does not explain himself for doing this, im going to make sure that he never reproduces with any girl!"**

"**Jack, why would you do such a thing? Im your best friend remember? Or have you betrayed me again?"**

"**Yusei, ill answer your questions if you beat me in a duel." He said, getting up and activated his duel disk.**

"**Very well. I accept." Yusei said, activating his own duel disk.**

"**LET'S DUEL!" they both shouted.**

_**Yusei: 4000/Jack:4000**_

Yusei: wow. I can't believe you do such a thing jack.

Jack: what? I would never do something like that! AHMED! YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME LIKE THAT?

ME: NO,JACK, YOUR NOT DOING IT WILLINGLY!

Jack: oh ok :( Sorry for calling you that.

Me: its okay, im used to it. Anyways, read and review. You can write flames, as long as they are tips for improvement. Not hurtful, cruel and mean stuff I hear in real life. Thank you! The 4 major people I like, I hope you read this.

Crow: watch out kallen11. this kid is in love with you...

ME: (BLUSHES) I AM NOT YOU ****ER! SHE IS JUST A GREAT FRIEND! JEEZ!

Crow: right, whatever you say :3

Me: ARGGH I GIVE UP ON YOU CROW!:(


	8. the duel part 1

Yuseifudofan18: hey guys im sorry I didn't update this weekend. But unfortunately, my mom had a religious thing in our house (women get to stay at my house, the men had to go to my local mosque, which IS SMALL!), and since in Islam you aren't allowed to look at any woman who isn't your relative starting from puberty (not that I believe to do that:)), I had to go to when my little brother got to stay: / oh well. Well im proud to present chapter 6 of my first fanfic!:D ! NOT TO MENTION MY FIRST DUEL! This is for my reviewers! Hope the four special ppl read this too :)

Jack: Ahmed, why am I such an asshole in this story? :(

Yuseifudofan18: oh jack, don't get sad. You are being forced to do this by a familiar someone.

Jack: oh ok :) ill do the disclaimer. Yuseifudofan18 does not own yugioh 5ds. He only owns the plot.

**(Bold equals what the characters say)**

_**(Bold, italics, and underline equal life points and synchro summoning.)**_

**(Bold and underline equals monster name, attack and defense)**

_**(Italics and bold equal thoughts)**_

"**LETS DUEL!" Yusei and jack shouted together,**

_**Yusei 4000/ jack 4000**_

"**Yusei, kick his butt!" Akiza shouted.**

"**Alright Akiza you know I will!" Yusei said determinably. "Ok jack, before we begin, let's set out the terms. If I win, you give me that camera you used to record us while we were...Ughh… you know what we did. And you have to explain why you did this."**

"**Alright I accept. And if I win old chap," jack said with a smirk " you two get out of here and I can finally give this tape to cr- err never mind that! Just leave when I win okay?"**

"**Ok, I accept. You go first jack." Yusei said.**

"**I draw! From my hand I summon tune warrior in attack mode!"**

**Tune warrior (Atk 1600/ def 800)**

**A warrior with an antenna instead of a hand appeared with a flash on jack's field.**

"**And with that, I end my turn!" jack said.**

"**Alright then, it's my turn! I draw! I summon level eater in defense mode!**

**Level eater (Atk 600/ def 0) **_**lvl 1**_

**A small lady bug with a star instead of dots on its back appeared from the ground.**

"**Now I activate my quickdraw synchron special ability! By sending quilt bolt hedgehog to the grave yard, I can special summon him right now!" **

**As Yusei sent a card from his hand to the graveyard, a western cowboy looking robot appeared to his field, next to level eater.**

**Quickdraw synchron (Atk 700/ Def 1400) **_**lvl 5**_

"**now, quilt bolt hedgehog can now be summon to the field when there is a tuner on the field!" as he was saying this, a hedgehog appeared, and instead of having quills on its back it had iron nails sticking out.**

**Quilt bolt hedgehog (Atk 800/ Def 800) **_**lvl 2**_

"**Alright, now its time for a synchro summon! I tune quilt bolt hedgehog and level eater with quickdraw synchron to synchro summon junk destroyer! LETS REV IT UP!**

_**(1+2+5=8)**_

**A Huge robot appeared in a moment where the three previous monsters had been. It had four arms and a huge body.**

**Junk destroyer (Atk 2600/ Def 1400 lvl 8)**

"**And thanks to my junk destroyers special ability I can destroy as many monsters on your field as many non-tuner monster I used to summon it! And that means 2! But you only have one! Go junk destroyer, junk crush!"**

**Junk destroyer grabbed tune warrior and threw it on the floor, causing it to smash into pieces. **

"**And because this was his special ability, he can still attack! Go, attack jack with junk fist!"**

**Junk destroyer threw a huge punch on jack, causing him to fall.**

_**Yusei 4000/ Jack 1400**_

Me: well that's the end of part 1. review and tell me if you like or dislike it. Remember, no hateful comments! Thank you :)


	9. srry

hey guys im not going to update in a long time cuz i have exams, so until june 6 u wont see an update srry:(


End file.
